Le rendez-vous
by Chromiie
Summary: Kurotsuchi reçoit la visite d'une Temari légèrement perdue. 30 OTP challenge : Jour 4 : on a date


Masashi Kishimoto est le propriétaire de l'univers de Naruto

30 OTP Challenge : Jour 4 :On a date

Pas mon meilleur des quatre mais cela va encore

Les personnages sont OOC ,c'est un UA et ici Kurotsuchi et Deidara sont frère et soeur

* * *

Le rendez-vous

Kurotsuchi paressait tranquillement chez elle, elle avait terminé ses études de droit il y a quelques jours de cela et profitait de ses deux mois de vacances avant de commencer son travail d'avocate dans un des grands cabinets de Tokyo. Elle entendit sonner à la porte, et comme elle était seule, dû se résoudre à quitter son canapé où elle regardait la télévision et alla ouvrir.

« -Bonjour Tsuchi, la salua une blonde.

-Mari, bonjour à toi aussi, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? Lui demanda-t-elle en la laissant entrer.

Mari était le surnom de Sabaku no Temari, fille aînée d'une famille de trois enfants et la seule fille de la fratrie . Les deux jeunes femmes étaient amies depuis l'enfance et se voyaient régulièrement. La fille Sabaku avait également terminé ses études mais d'histoire.

-Je n'ai plus le droit de rendre visite à ma meilleure plus je t'ai emmené un milkshake répondit-elle avec une voix de petite fille.

-Quel parfum ?, demanda Kurotsuchi suspicieuse.

-Vanille pistache pour toi , et pomme fraise pour moi, détailla son amie en posant les boissons sur la table de la terrasse.

Il faisait beau , chaud mais pas trop, juste ce qu'il fallait pour être à l'extérieur.

-Mari, si tu ne viens pas les mains vides c'est que tu veux quelque chose, dis-moi ce que c'est nous gagnerons du temps, déclara la brunette.

-D'accord tu m'as démasqué, je ne sais pas comment tu fais, tu es trop forte, soupira la fille Sabaku s'avouant vaincue.

-Tu veux dire en dehors du fait que je sois ta meilleure amie et que je vais devenir avocate, il faut avoir un certain sens de l'observation dans ce genre de profession, plaisanta-t-elle.

Temari sortie une carte de sa poche et la tendit à la résidente des lieux pour qu'elle la brune la prit et vit qu'il était inscrit « Accepterais-tu de sortir avec moi demain soir ? Si oui je t'attendrais à 19h00 devant chez toi. Deidara » .

-Quel romantisme, dit Kurotsuchi ironiquement

-Idiote, la carte était dans un bouquet de fleurs, que je me suis dispensée de prendre avec moi pour te l'apporter, expliqua Temari.

-Quel romantisme , répéta la future avocate ravie.

-Oui d'accord mais cela ne m'aide pas Kuro, fit-elle remarquer.

-Je ne comprends pas en quoi tu as besoin de moi, il te suffit d'accepter ou de refuser, une avocate ne t'est d'aucune utilité ici, ne voyant pas son utilité.

-C'est vrai, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais la sœur de Deidara, rappela-t-elle en insistant bien.

-C'est la seule raison qui t'a poussé à venir me voir, mon lien de parenté avec lui, dit-elle en faisant semblant de pleurer.

-Pas seulement, je suis aussi là au nom de notre amitié et parce que je t'adore, assura-t-elle .

-Alors si tu m'adores comment refuser...As-tu envie d'y aller ? Se renseigna l'avocate.

-...Oui, murmura la blonde.

-Et...commença la sœur de Deidara

-Je croyais qu'il t'en aurait parlé, j'ignore où nous allons nous rendre pour notre rendez-vous , et puis comment je vais m'habiller, souligna-t-elle.

-Honnêtement Mari , prends des vêtements simples, si mon adorable frère avait voulu t'emmener à un endroit spécial où il est nécessaire d'être bien habillé il te l'aurait noté sur la carte, indiqua la plus petite des deux.

Temari la fixa, Kurotsuchi ne lui ferait rien qui pourrait l'embarrasser ou la mettre en danger alors elle n'avait aucune raison de ne pas lui faire confiance. Elle se leva de sa chaise souriante, et prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

-Merci Tsuchi, tu es un ange, ne lui dis pas que je suis passé te raconterais tout promis, jura-t-elle avant de s'en aller.

-Tu as intérêt ! Lança la petite brune excitée. »

Le lendemain arriva et lorsque Temari sortie de chez elle, elle le vit attendant, collé contre sa voiture, un bouquet de roses à la main.

« -Si tu continues tu vas te ruiner en fleurs, le prévint-elle.

-Qui te dis que je les ai achetées,plaisanta-t-il

-L'emballage autour qui est celui des Yamanaka ,et je ne sors pas avec des voleurs, ajouta-t-elle.

Temari apprécia chaque seconde de ce rendez-vous , et accepta sans hésiter le seconde qu'il lui proposa. Kurotsuchi avait eu raison de la pousser un peu. Ils avaient dîné dans un restaurant où tout était recouvert de fleurs, les odeurs avaient été divines et les plats délicieux. Ensuite ils avaient marché le long d'un lac, et avait même eu le plaisir d'apercevoir des lucioles volées au dessus de l' la blonde téléphona à son amie, elle était si heureuse que le bonheur dans sa voix se transmit sur les lèvres de la brune, plus que ravie de la tournure de la situation.


End file.
